The use of plastic and polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material for manufacturing fencing and partition systems, and related products/items, has increased dramatically in recent years. As the quality of these products has increased, more and more individuals are opting for these long life, low maintenance products.
Traditional fences and partitions, of a variety of designs and constructions, have long been utilized for displaying hanging plants, lanterns, and other known items. In the past, an accessory hanger of need would simply be fastened to a wooden, metal, or chain link fence or partition using nails, screws, bolts, and or a variety of strapping means. However with the cost of available PVC fence and partition systems still being quite high, and their purchase essentially justified by very long life and low maintenance, owners do not want to have to drill and screw into these plastic/PVC structures. As such, the commonly used and available accessory hangers that are known in the prior art are generally not considered acceptable for use with plastic and PVC fences and partitions.
Accordingly, it would be most desirable to provide an improved accessory hanger having a simple, one-piece, low cost structure that can attach to a fence or partition by simply being slipped over/upon one or more structures thereof, effecting a secure mounting thereupon without employing mechanical fasteners or strapping materials. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.